If she leaves, So do I
by Valkariekain
Summary: Takami hurts her. She is leaving, begging to be left alone, but will she reject the Shadow King? Will she say no to company, or will she let him get his way? I know the summary sucks, just read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

HARUHI

"Haruhi, come on! Don't be silly!"

"Takami, you're the one who was kissing that girl, _again._" The shadow queen in me was coming out.

"Please, one more chance! I promise-"

"NO! NEVER AGAIN! I'm going back to America, and if you come back then I will switch dorms!"

"Haruhi…" but by then I was gone. Had I been thinking I would have brought all his stuff back, oh well I'll just send it to him.

There was one more place I had to go before heading home to repack for America. I pulled out my phone and dialed.

"Kyoya-Senpia, can you meet me at the city library in about an hour?"

"Sure, what's it about?" He sounded perplexed knowing it had to be about the club; otherwise I would never have called him.

"You'll find out when I get there." I hung up. I walked the half mile to a coffee shop to use a pay phone to call a cab. I wanted to go back to being Haruhi Fujioka. The commoner and nobody.

When I arrived at the library I saw Kyoya's limo pulling up. I jumped out of my cab, throwing cash over the seat. I walked up to a side entrance and walked around until I found Kyoya sitting at a table tying on his laptop.

"Senpia, you're here." I stated bluntly.

"Yes, now what do you want? And does it have to do with the fact that Takami was bawling the way here?" he asked never looking up from his document.

"Wait…senpia is… _here?_" my panic mode set in to high vault.

"No, he's waiting in the limo. Now, care to explain." My panic brought his eyes up, and they were narrowed, showing the shadow king to witch only my coldest aura could match.

"He was kissing that Yuki chick, for the third time, on the mouth. So I broke up with him. I told him that if he came back to America then I would put in a dorm change, into the girls dorm."

"So why did you need to talk to me?" dare I say he looked worried? Yes, yes I did dare say that.

"I've paid my debt right?" to this he nodded. "Then I am quitting the host club."

_Well here is the start to my newest story, I hope you all enjoy, the rest will come later!_


	2. Chapter 2

**KYOYA**

Did that really just happen? Did Haruhi just quite?

"What do you mean? Surely, you're not quitting the host club?"

"Yes, Senpia, I am. I need to focus on my studies from now on. Hunny-Senpia and Mori-Senpia won't be in America. The twins are staying home this year; I think I scared Takami-Senpia into staying in Japan as well. And well it's not like you honestly care." That really stung, did she really not think I cared?

"O-okay… I'll tell the others…"

"No. I think they will take it better coming from me, so if you could gather them all somewhere…" she was so sure, I was almost upset over this.

"All right, I'll call you tomorrow. We'll be at the nature park by your house." Why was I doing this? Why for her?

Then I watched one of my closest friends walk away, as though she hadn't done a thing to hurt someone. Too bad for her, I was fallowing her back to America. Not Takami, no this was for me.

The next day

I had every one gathered and Haruhi was on her way. I was looking forward to all of this watching everyone's hearts break. Every boy here was in love with her. Including myself.

"Kyoya-Senpia, thank you!" she exclaimed when she saw every one gathered.

"The floor is yours Haruhi." I simply stepped back to let her explain.

"Hey, so you're all probably really confused as to why you're here. So just stay calm as I explain." She took a deep breath and began. "So you all know that Tamaki-Senpia and I were together." Tamaki's eyes went wide at this. "Well I broke up with him. I won't say why, but that made me remember why I went to Ouran. I'm sorry but due to my goals, I'll be quitting the host club." Every one's eyes went wide at this.

"You can't be serious!" the twins shouted. "Kyoya, stop her!"

"Haru-Chan! Who will eat cake with me?" asked Hunny

"HMMMM" Mori sounded disapproving."

"Haruhi, why?" asked the only one besides me with the answer.

All through this I was silent. Wishing I to could voice my thoughts, beg her to stay.

**Haruhi**

Once I told them I ignored all the protests and questions. I walked to each of them giving them a hug and shutting them up when they saw my silent tears. I skipped over Tamaki.

"I'm sorry. It's for the best really! I'm leaving for America again tomorrow. I'm just happy I go to meet you guys." I turned to Kyoya, "If you want to sell pictures of me, you can. I won't mind."

"Well that would bring in more money…" I laughed as he pulled out his black note book. "Would you like a ride home? It looks like it's going to rain soon." Oh crap…

"Yea, sure thank you Senpia. Oh and Hikaru, here's you phone back. I don't need it anymore." I called out as I tossed the surprised boy his phone, and fallowed Kyoya to his car.

"You know, now they can't contact you." Kyoya remarked as he lead me over to his shiny black car.

"That's the point. I don't want to be found. I want to forget all of this all of you. Any way, it would just be a way for Tamaki-Senpia to contact me."

"You know they will fallow you right?"

"Yea, but this might put them off for a little while; I mean I am just a commoner. You guys are all heirs or in your case already in charge of companies. You need to focus on that, not me."

That's when the thunder hit. I was so frightened I jumped.

"Oh, that's right. You're afraid of thunder. Well I hope the storm will blow through quickly. After all you do have a flight tomorrow." Kyoya stated bluntly.

"Ha-ha, yea. Let's hope." I was shaking so hard. Last time there had been a storm; Tamaki had…stayed with me the whole night. He held me and whispered in my ear, comforting me…

"Will you be okay? You don't look well…" Wow, was that Kyoya caring?

"Thank you, but I will be fine. Could you do something for me though?"

_Well there is TWO! I was only gonna do Kyoya, but I got carried away… XD I hope you enjoy, and please don't forget to review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyoya**

As I walked out of Haruhi's apartment, I carried a box with everything that reminded her of Tamaki. I knew that he hurt her, but this much? Enough for her to give back every last present, every flower she dried, every piece of clothing. She really hates him. How could he do this to sweet, innocent, naive, Haruhi?

"Thank you again Kyoya-Senpia. This is very nice of you." She called out smiling.

"No problem. But I may add this to your debt…" I got her to laugh with my comment, at least I know she still can laugh.

"Ha-ha Kyoya-Senpia. Very funny."

"Why thank you, but I must take my leave now. It is only a matter of time before-" my phone went off. "Tamaki calls…" when I look back, her door is shut.

"Hello, Ootori Kyoya speaking."

_Kyoya! There is a thunder storm tonight! My poor Haruhi will be all alone! _

"No, she's not. I have my men watching her house. I will know if anything goes wrong." Tired and angry with him.

_ But I'm her…ex-boyfriend… NOOOOOOO WHY DID I NOT JUST STAY HER FATHER! _

"Fool. Just leave her alone, got it?" my tone takes on the shadow king aura.

_O-okay… I'll do that…_

"Good. And good night." I dropped the line.

At eleven o'clock that night, I got a call from my men. Haruhi had left the building and the storm was raging.

'damnit!' I thought, where would she go… then it hit me. The bridge where Tamaki had saved her, where they always took a drive when she was upset. I raced to my car, needing to beat her there.

When I reach the bridge I realized two things. A) She had come in her night gown and B) she looked ready to jump.

"Haruhi! Wait!" I ran towards her as her head whipped around to see me coming.

**Haruhi**

The thunder hit only minutes after Kyoya left, after I had sent away every reminder of Tamaki. For hours I sat beneath my table and cried.

When I had no more tears I realized that there was one place that could help me. Our bride, where Tamaki had jumped over the side to save me when he had eyes for only me.

I ran out my apartment, completely unaware of the men watching from cars and windows. When I got to the bridge, I was crying again. I was at the edge, debating jumping to see if someone would catch me this time. That's when I heard him.

"Haruhi! Wait!" what was Kyoya doing out here?

"Kyoya-Senpia, go away! Leave me alone!" the tears were streaming, by then he had reached me.

"Haruhi, be rational. Neither your mother nor father would wish to receive you this way. Come on, you're getting soaked and are going to get sick. You have a flight to catch tomorrow, and I doubt you want to miss it."

"W-why did you care? You've never cared before! So why now?" I was confused. Why did he come, and how had he known. "How did you k-know where…oh you had people watching my house."

He smirked, "Well I wouldn't want to get attacked by the rest of the club if something happened to you." He said as he led me back to his car.

"Well, at least you can't do this when I am in America. Or, are you returning?"

"Well actually, I will be returning, but I won't interfere with your life, So long as you know that there will be Ootori me watching you."

"What! Why would you have your men fallow me?!" I didn't understand… I am nobody in their world.

"So you don't try stunts like this anymore." He was serious, dead serious. Oh mother in heave, this was going to be a long three years.

_Hey! Sorry for not updating it yesterday! I was sick… L and tomorrow I may not either… I have a busy busy life! Well I hope you all enjoyed this! And sorry if any of the characters are OOC…. I did my best to keep them within reasonable boundaries… please read AND review! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Kyoya**

She scared the hell out of me. I had honestly thought she was going to jump. If she had would I have jumped after her? Yes, without a doubt. I would have.

She had sounded confused when I told her I would be coming back to America. Even more so when I told her my men would watch her. I refused to admit it, but I was glad. Maybe now she would see a lot of us really do care. The others would come for her during the summer. There was doubt that when they did, they would spoil her, dress her up like a doll, but me? No I would do nothing of the sort. I would be her friend. No matter how much I wanted to be more. I had sworn that night at the beach. I would never push her, never try to overpower her. She would control our 'relationship'. Where we were how she wanted to see me. As her friend or boyfriend, I would serve whatever role she gave me. I may point her in my preferred direction, but the choice was hers.

When we got to her apartment I fallowed her in.

"You can go home now Senpai, you don't need to stay here with me."

"I may not need to, but it is the least I can do." My shadow kings mask goes back up. Let her think I'm being a host or doing for the others. She never needs know my feelings.

"Really Senpai, its fine, the storm is almost over, and I hear your quite scary in the morning." To this I can merely smirk.

"I doubt that would faze you, after all it merely ever terrified everyone in the club… you know they would think you a hero, even Mori-Senpai…."

"Really! Oh wow… that's amazing! Mori-Senpai, afraid of something, I didn't think that was possible."

We spent the next hour talking, her about being a lawyer, me about my new freedoms scince I own the company. When she fell asleep I carried her into her room, and lay down on the couch, thinking about how easy it was to make her laugh, as though she wasn't about to throw herself off a bridge an hour before.

**Haruhi**

When I woke up, I panicked, somehow I had gotten into my room…oh that's right Kyoya had come in last night, he must have brought me here after I fell asleep. I snuck to the main room, and saw him on my small couch. I stood there a minute and laughed. I quietly snuck over to him and was about to shake him awake when he grabbed my wrist.

"Don't you dare wake me up; I still need an hour of sleep."

"Kyoya-Senpai, if you're talking then your awake."

"Sure, but I would rather be asleep. " his voice was groggy, like he had just woken up.

"Oh, did my laughing wake you up?"

"Yes, but that's okay, your cute when you laugh." He had rolled over now, so he was faceing me. "Your eyes look like melted chocolate."

When he said that, I instantly leaned over to check him for a fever. "Kyoya-Senpai, do you have a fever? I'll bet that rain wasn't good for-" he cut me off, leaning over and pressing him lips to mine, ever so gently.

"You taste like strawberries." He decided when he lied back down.

"W-what was that for Senpai?!" I was startled and shocked.

"hmmm?" oh, had he been asleep the entire time? No… he must have fallen back asleep… I really was unconfortable being so close to him… so I got up and went to make tea. I realized that he clearly had thought I was someone else. Yea, that had to be it… a few minutes later, I walked back to the door way and yelled at him to get up.

"I. Am. Up." His eyes got three shades darker, and his mood worse than when I had nearly broken another vase last month.

"HA! That's your 'low blood pressure demon lord' you'll have to do better than that to scare me!"

"Oh really?" he shoots me a look that would kill the devil. But not me, I just stared right back at him.

"Alas, you've found your match. That's nothing. Now come and get food." I walked away leaving the shadow king speechless.

_Well, I hope you liked that, I will get more up soon! I may not tomorrow, for alas, my father wish to drag me on a two hour car ride that has no point… but never fear, I shall escape him for you, my faithful readers!_


End file.
